Le Journal d'un Enseigne
by Sanhak
Summary: Isaak N. Barbara est un enseigne parmi tant d'autres. Particulièrement excité par son affectation au sein de l'USS Enterprise, il découvre peu à peu que la vie à bord du vaisseau est loin d'être de tout repos. Au fur et à mesure de ses entrées, entre joies et regrets, il apprendra à vivre avec ses décisions et ce qu'elles impliquent.
1. Entrées 01 et 1

_Je suis relativement nouveau dans le fandom de_ _ **STAR TREK.**_ _Néophyte, j'ai commencé via les films de 2009 et me suis lentement intéressé à la série. Je compte bien évidemment regarder la totalité des œuvres disponibles (merci Netflix). Cependant, étant plus familier à la chronologie KELVIN qu'à l'originale, je base mes intrigues dessus._

 _Pour finir, je m'excuse d'avance pour les problèmes de français que vous trouverez dans mes textes. Je tente, au mieux, de corriger mes écrits, mais j'ai de grosses lacunes (surtout pour les accords). Je ne peux pas demander aux correcteurs que j'embauche professionnellement de corriger mes fanfictions. Je pense que ma compta pourra se passer de ce genre de fantaisie, ahaha !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Bienvenue sur la base de recherche de STRAFLEET  
**_ _  
_Starfleet - Archive - USS Enterprise - Personnel

[...]

Fichiers trouvés _  
_Historique – **Recherche** – Menu principal – Contact

Starfleet - Archive - USS Enterprise - Personnel - Recherche

Élément recherché : S999-23Y

[...]

Fichiers trouvés :

Isaak Nehela BARBARA, Né le 11 mars 2237  
Affecté sur USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) en 2261  
Grade : Lieutenant-commandant  
Poste : Stratège, négociateur, diplomate  
Matricule : S999-23Y

Compte rendu – Rapport – Dossier médical - **Journal de bord** \- Autre

Starfleet - Archive - USS Enterprise - Personnel - Recherche - Isaak N. Barbara - Journal de bord

Fichier protégé. Identification requise.

Autorisation 5569  
Mot de passe : ************

\- Ouverture des archives en cours -

 _685 enregistrements disponibles_

* * *

 **\- Ouverture enregistrement 01 annexe -**

Je débute cet enregistrement sous les conseils de mon professeur. Je n'ai jamais fait ça, mais je vais tenter d'être le plus naturel possible. Qui sait, peut-être que dans quelques années je m'écouterai avec nostalgie. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vais pouvoir dire dans le journal de bord que je tiendrai une fois affecté à mon vaisseau, j'y ferai sans doute des résumés de mes journées. Je pense y joindre cette entrée. Ça pourrait faire une bonne base pour mes références.

Mon nom est Isaak N. Barbara, je suis né le 11 mars 2237 au Nevada, dans le village de _Goodspring_. Ma mère – Anaba Atedjaka - était native américaine et survivaliste. Mon père – Sullivan Thomson Barbara - était canadien et ingénieur. D'eux, je tiens ma curiosité, ma diplomatie et mon goût pour la découverte.

Avant de m'enrôler, je n'avais pas de véritable ambition professionnelle et ai suivi un parcours scolaire qu'on pourrait qualifier de ''minimal''. En compagnie de mon père, j'ai appris à réparer et entretenir toute sorte de moteurs, récents ou antiques. En compagnie de ma mère, j'ai visité une bonne partie des lieux les plus hostiles de la Terre et rencontré énormément de personnes. Suite à leurs décès prématurés, 8 ans auparavant, j'ai passé les deux années suivantes à étudier ce que je pouvais et me suis découvert une passion pour l'immensité de l'espace. Je suis entrée à l'Académie de Starfleet, en Californie, où j'ai entamé une remise à niveau de deux ans avant de suivre le programme de quatre ans proposé par la structure.

Je compense mes résultats acceptables avec ma polyvalence. Je suis quelqu'un d'adaptable et doté d'une bonne mémoire. Mes aptitudes de survivaliste me donnent des bases dans plusieurs domaines, ainsi qu'une condition physique optimale. Mais ce sont sur mes compétences d'ingénieur que mon cursus s'est basé. Je suis à présent Enseigne.

Ceci étant dit, venons-en aux informations personnelle. Si je devais me décrire, je me qualifierai de quelconque. Pas très grand, sans être petit. Physiquement, je tiens énormément de ma mère : teint halé, cheveux bruns, la totale. J'ai les traits amérindiens, mais les yeux verts de mon père. Bref, je ne vais pas m'attarder la-dessus, ma photo d'identification est disponible avec mon dossier. Mon compte-rendu psychologique est plutôt positif et m'encourage à m'affirmer d'avantage. Je ne vais pas nier que je suis une personnalité effacée et pas très assurée. Quand je me suis inscrit à l'Académie, je ne pensais même pas être pris.

Je ne suis pas ambitieux, mais je désir réellement aller là-haut : dans l'espace, je veux dire. Explorer la Terre est très grisant. Aujourd'hui encore nous découvrons des lieux insolites et des vestiges de civilisations. Alors, je peine à imaginer ce que le ciel nous réserve, je suis réellement impatient de recevoir mon affectation.

Niveau relationnel, je suis plutôt solitaire, cependant le travail d'équipe ne me dérange pas. Mon introversion n'est pas un handicape pour autant, je sais m'adapter. À l'Académie, j'ai fait la rencontre de Tyler Li, que je considère à présent comme un ami proche. C'est sans doute la personne la plus diamétralement opposé à ce que je suis, mais je vois notre amitié comme complémentaire. Nous avons passé ces quatre dernières années en collocation, ce qui à plus ou moins forcé notre entente. La plupart des cadets de l'Académie ne comprennent pas notre relation. Tyler - en plus d'être le fils de l'Amiral Li - est populaire et très doué dans les activités qu'il choisi de pratiquer, contrairement à moi qui ne suis le fils de personne et tout juste dans la moyenne. Enfin, je ne vais pas m'étendre sur mon complexe d'infériorité, je le subis déjà assez comme ça.

On ne va pas se mentir, cette première tentative de ''témoignage'' est très formelle. En espérant que je gagne en souplesse au fur et à mesure des entrées. J'ai l'impression d'être ridicule à parler tout seul dans ma chambre. Bref, je pense que je vais mettre fin à cet enregistrement. Demain, je reçois mon affectation, je pense que je serai plus disposé à me laisser aller au bavardage.

 _Pièce jointe trouvée : photo d'identification*_ _._

 **\- FIN DE L'ENTRÉE -**

* * *

 _Fichier suivant en cours de chargement..._

* * *

 **Isaak N. BARBARA**  
 **Localité : Académie de Starfleet, Californie**  
 **2261** – Entrée 1**

Je pense que nous étions des milliers sur le coup. Du cadet fraîchement sortie de l'Académie au Commandant expérimenté, nous en rêvions tous. Je n'imagine même pas le nombre de candidature reçu par l'USS Enterprise, le nombre de curriculum à éplucher, le nombre de lettre de motivation à lire. Je me suis vaguement demandé, en remplissant mes vœux, s'il fallait être pistonné pour servir en son sein. Lisaient-ils vraiment tout, ou fallait-il être le neveux du fils par alliance d'un membre obscure de la famille d'un colonel ? Un peu des deux, je suppose.

Je ne vais pas mentir, je suis incroyablement heureux. Me retrouver sous les ordres du capitaine Jim T. Kirk est totalement inespéré. Qui n'a pas entendu parler de ses exploits ? De la manière dont il a détourné le _Kobayashi Maru_ ? De sa chance insolente ou de son tempérament ? C'est une légende dans l'imaginaire des cadets, au grand damne des supérieurs. _À cause de lui,_ le pourcentage d'éléments à problème a considérablement augmenté sur les bancs de l'Académie. Starfleet devient un véritable nid à têtes brûlés. Parmi elles : Tyler Li, major de sa promotion, pilote d'exception et meilleur ami. Une grande gueule comme on en voit rarement, fanfaron et séducteur compulsif : il est surnommé _le Nouveau Kirk_ par les supérieurs. Il a bien capté que ce petit nom n'avait rien d'affectueux, mais il a choisi d'en faire un titre de noblesse. Quelle insolence. Malgré tout, c'est sans la moindre surprise qu'il se retrouve, lui aussi, sur l'Enterprise. On va bien s'amuser...

Bon sang, j'en tremble, je vais vraiment aller dans l'espace ! Je suis terriblement excité. Tout ça s'annonce vraiment passionnant. J'ai lu tout ce qui est en rapport de près ou de loin avec l'USS Enterprise. Enfin, ce qui a été rendu public. Je me doute qu'une politique de transparence n'est pas véritablement la préoccupation de Starfleet. La dernière mission du capitaine Kirk remonte à un peu plus d'un mois. Une intervention diplomatique consistant à établir un dialogue sain entre deux planètes aux relations... infiniment compliquées. Autant dire que ça a mal tourné. D'après le rapport, le vaisseau aurait été attaqué par la flotte de l'une des planètes dans le but de faire retomber la faute sur l'autre et d'avoir la Fédération de son côté. Un plan vieux comme le monde, mais tristement meurtrier. Résultat : pertes humaines et dégâts matériels difficilement quantifiable.

Cloués au sol le temps des réparations - et en sous-effectif - l'Enterprise a lancé une vague de recrutement massif. On notera que, malgré l'incroyable propension du capitaine à se retrouver dans des situations exceptionnellement dangereuses, le nombre de postulants est toujours aussi important. Tyler a sauté sur l'occasion d'épancher sa soif pathologique de danger et m'a gentiment fait comprendre que ma compagnie était souhaitée. J'ai donc postulé, sans véritable espoir. J'ai un parcours polyvalent, il y a tellement de domaines intéressants que j'ai décidé de ne pas me spécialiser. Je crois que ça a plus ou moins joué en ma faveur. J'ai été affecté dans l'équipe d'entretien des machines, sous les ordres du Chef Ingénieur Montgomery Scott.

Le domaine de l'ingénierie à Starfleet débouche sur énormément de spécialités, dont la conception des vaisseaux d'exploration. Compte tenu du fait que je voulais être sur le terrain, j'ai laissé tombé cette branche et me suis dirigé vers la maintenance. Je suis donc chargé de surveiller, entretenir et réparer le système général du vaisseau, de son armement et de ses navettes. J'ai potassé sur le fonctionnement du téléporteur, de la distorsion et de tout ce qui pourrait me servir en tant que mécanicien. J'ai quelques bases de vulcain (qui figure parmi les langues les plus apprises depuis la disparition de la planète éponyme) et de navigation (merci Tyler). Pour finir, j'ai un entraînement au combat approprié si je dois me défendre, quelques bases en stratégies militaires et médicales. Ça semble beaucoup, mais honnêtement, je suis juste bon sans être excellent. Je peux réparer, pas améliorer. Je peux défendre, pas neutraliser. Je peux donner les premiers soins, pas opérer. Je peux comprendre le vulcain, pas le parler. Je peux connaître la position du vaisseau, pas le piloter. Je suis au stade théorique sur pas mal de points.

Je n'ai pas l'ambition pour monter dans la hiérarchique, contrairement à Tyler qui vise _humblement_ le poste de Capitaine. Je fais partie de la confortable moyenne, la classe ouvrière du vaisseau. Les responsabilités me font trop peur de toutes les manières, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir donner le meilleur de moi-même. Je suis à l'aise à l'idée de suivre les ordres, je préfère de loin exécuter que diriger. J'ai tendance à me noyer dans un verre d'eau quand il s'agit de prendre des initiatives, je ne me sens pas prêt à assumer quoi que ce soit. Plus tard, peut-être, quand j'aurais une dizaine d'années d'expérience. En l'état, je me sens comme un gosse, j'ai rarement été si impatient.

Je me dois de précipiter la conclusion de cette entrée, _le Nouveau Kirk_ veut fêter notre affectation. Je n'aime pas l'agitation des bars, mais je vais faire une exception pour cette fois. Après tout, c'est un événement qui mérite amplement un écart.

 **\- FIN DE L'ENTRÉE -**

* * *

 _Traitement des enregistrements 01 et 1 en cours.  
Nombre d'informations liées à l'enquête trouvé : 1_

 _Niveau d'implication : moyen_

* * *

 _On notera que la prise de risque n'est pas énorme, mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de réfléchir à ce que j'écris en ce moment. Même si j'adore scénariser, ma profession est épuisante. Je vois la fanfiction comme une échappatoire très confortable et pleine de liberté. Pas besoin de poser l'univers, pas besoin de développer grand chose. L'intrigue sera relativement simple. Bref... J'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira._

PS : le chapitre suivant arrivera rapidement, il est dur de se faire une idée de ce genre de récit avec ci peu d'information.

 _*photo d'Isaak disponible via ma bio._

 _**Le système de Date Stellaire (Stardate) est extrêmement casse-couille. Je pourrais me baser sur le calendrier terrien, mais – dans l'espace et avec la distorsion - il y a le problème de la relativité. Mis à part celle-ci, je ne vais pas dater les entrées du journal d'Isaak, mais simplement les numéroter. 2261 est l'année où débute l'aventure._


	2. Entrées 2 et 3

_Je poste ce chapitre assez rapidement, parce que je sais pertinemment que - en l'état - le premier n'a rien d'intrigant. Dans le pire des cas, mes textes finiront par se noyer dans la masse._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Isaak N. BARBARA  
** **Localité : USS Enterprise  
** **Entrée 2**

Je suis épuisé, mais content d'être enfin posé dans ma cabine qui est, avouons-le, assez grande (tout est relatif, mais comparé au placard que je devais partager avec Tyler, c'est le grand luxe). Quelle journée ! Je suppose que ça se passe toujours comme ça quand le vaisseau part en mission. Monsieur Scott est... énergique. Ce n'est pas un mal en soi, mais il a constamment l'air d'engueuler tout le monde. Entre les vérifications, les ajustements, les réparations de dernière minute et les accidents cons, il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour le voir péter une durite.

Un des cadets - un certain John Lars, je crois – s'est coincé le poignet dans un des moteurs d'appoint, provoquant une panique générale dans la salle des machines. Après coup, je me demande très sérieusement comment il a fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation. C'est tellement improbable que j'ai presque envie de le féliciter. Dans toute cette effervescence, j'ai rencontré Ethan Black, mon aîné de 2 ans, auxiliaire de communication et sous-lieutenant spécialisé dans le traitement des informations. Sur l'Enterprise depuis un an, il réceptionne, tri et réparti les messages reçus sur les différents canaux de communication. Un travail qui demande beaucoup de concentration et une connaissance pointue des différents dialectes. Ethan est sympathique et un peu râleur, mais le courant passe bien. Il ricane ou fait la grimace à chaque fois que je fais mention de ma joie d'être ici. _''Ça te passera''_ m'a-t-il dit.

Le calme est revenu en fin de journée. Ethan m'a fait visiter une partie du vaisseau, je n'ai pas osé lui dire que j'avais minutieusement étudié les plans avant de venir. Il aurait sans doute encore ricané. À la cafétéria, il m'a présenté Elly Kyle, une jeune femme de 27 ans, solaire et éloquente. Ils se connaissent depuis l'Académie et ont fait leurs classes ensemble. Elle m'a tout de suite adopté et m'a parlé comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de familiarité, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est de coutume sur l'Enterprise. Elly fait partie du corps médicale. Elle était psychiatre avant de s'engager, elle exerce à présent en tant qu'infirmière sous les ordres du Docteur McCoy. _''Un homme compliqué''_ d'après ses dires. Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment le cadet Lars et sa maladresse ont été accueilli.

L'Enterprise est un bijou de technologie. En plus d'être une machine terriblement sophistiquée, c'est un lieu en mouvement constant. Une véritable fourmilière. Les équipes se relaient toutes les 8 heures. D'après ce que m'a dit Elly, ils s'arrangent pour préserver l'horloge interne des membres de l'équipage. Je trouve ça vraiment malin d'adapter la luminosité des structures en fonction des heures terrestres. La lumière est légèrement tamisée de 6 heure à 10 heures pour simuler le levé de soleil. Elle est à son maximum de 11 heures à 19 heures, puis décline lentement jusqu'à 23 heures. Mis à part en ingénierie, à l'infirmerie, dans le réfectoire et sur la passerelle, l'éclairage est à son minimum de minuit à 6 heure du matin. En ce moment même, les couloirs sont éclairés par des veilleuses. C'est vraiment rassurant, pour être honnête. Le vaisseau est très blanc et propre, voire trop, de quoi devenir fou. Ce genre de variation est bienvenu.

Pour revenir au travail j'ai des horaires convenables, je fais partie de l'équipe de jour. Je travaille de 8 heures à 16 heures. Je me repose, fais mes exercices sportifs et autres activités libres durant le deuxième quart, et dors pendant le troisième. Ça me convient très bien. D'après ce que j'ai compris, le capitaine Kirk, le commandant Spock, le chef ingénieur Scott et le médecin chef McCoy ne disposent pas de ce luxe. Il y a bien un système de quarts, mais leurs grades leur imposent d'être accessible à tout moment de la journée. Les pauvres...

Tyler est aussi de l'équipe de jour, il était sensé me rejoindre pour qu'on parle de notre journée, mais je suis sûr qu'il préfère se détendre. Le connaissant, il a dû trouver de la _compagnie_ pour la nuit. J'ai bien douillé en ingénierie, mais je n'ose même pas imaginer l'activité sur la passerelle. Parce que, oui, il est bel et bien sur le pont de commandement en tant que navigateur. J'étais présent quand il a reçu la nouvelle, si je ne m'étais pas éloigné il m'aurait embrassé de joie. Merci, mais non merci.

Bon sang, j'ai envie de parler de tellement de choses que j'en oublie l'essentiel : d'après le communiqué du capitaine Kirk, nous nous dirigeons actuellement vers Sigma V, un planétoïde sur lequel se trouve un avant-poste de Starfleet. Les 30 membres du personnel sont victime d'un problème sanitaire : une invasion de nuisibles appelé khiil. Une bestiole pas plus grosse qu'un rat, rapide et terriblement affamée qui s'attaque aux denrée de la base et menace la survie de l'équipage. Notre mission est d'accueillir les 30 personnes le temps d'endiguer la prolifération des khiils qui sont – à ce jour – presque 580. Une mission de routine, d'après Ethan et Elly.

La fatigue me rattrape, je vais terminer cet enregistrement et passer ma première nuit ici. Demain s'annonce comme état plus calme.

 **\- FIN DE L'ENTRÉE -**

* * *

 _Fichier suivant en cours de chargement..._

* * *

 **Isaak N. BARBARA  
** **Localité : USS Enterprise  
** **Entrée 3**

Les gens sont cons. C'est un fait qui se confirme chaque jour un peu plus. Le degré de connerie dépend bien évidemment de la personne qui en est la source. Dans l'immédiat, je dirais que – bien que toutes les personnes relayant la blague d'origine soient variablement cons – le taux de connerie du patient zéro crève le plafond. Même si la chose n'est pas bien grave en soit, la probabilité qu'elle me poursuive jusqu'à la fin de mon service sur le vaisseau est vraiment très élevée, d'où ma lassitude. Merci au fameux _patient zéro_.

Bref, contextualisons...

La journée a bien commencé, pour être honnête. J'ai débuté mon service à 8 heures tapante, en compagnie d'Ethan. Son poste se trouve dans mon périmètre d'action, je peux donc passer mes périodes de creux en sa compagnie. J'en ai appris un peu plus sur son travail et sur lui. Il s'est engagé pour des raisons sentimentales, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Une relation amoureuse qui aurait mal tournée, suffisamment pour le dégoûter au point de vouloir partir loin de ses problèmes. D'abord en changeant de ville, puis de pays, puis de planète. Sa première affectation en tant ingénieur en communication s'est faite à bord de l'USS Valiant, sur lequel il a passé trois ans, avant de se faire muter sur l'Enterprise. Ça se serait mal passé avec le premier officier. Il n'a pas développé et, à vrai dire, je n'ai pas réellement la curiosité d'insister.

Pause déjeuné à midi, nous avons rejoint Elly et quelques-unes de ses (bruyantes) amies. Je sais à présent qu'à cette heure de la journée le réfectoire est à éviter. Il y a vraiment trop de monde. Je m'arrangerais pour préparer mes rations à l'avance, afin de profiter de ma demi-heure de repos plus posément. Quitter l'ingénierie pour un lieu encore plus bruyant n'est vraiment pas l'idée que je me fais d'une pause.

Et c'est là qu'arrive le patient zéro...

Tyler, et deux de ses nouveaux collègues, nous ont rejoint à la table. J'ai pu le présenter à mes nouvelles rencontres et il m'a présenté aux siennes. Bon... je suis une queue en relations humaine, mais il me semble qu'Elly a trouvé Tyler à son goût (la malheureuse) et que le sentiment est réciproque. Quant à Ethan, vu l'expression qui s'est dessiné sur son visage quand il l'a aperçu, je pense qu'il a immédiatement décidé de ne pas l'aimer. Ça s'annonce très bien... Bref, tout se passe pour le mieux, même si le brouhaha environnant m'est désagréable, quand Tyler sort la connerie qui me colle à présent au cul.

 _''Vous savez, j'ai accepté de faire ma colocation avec Isaak parce que je croyais que son prénom était Barbara. Je pensais vraiment que j'allais habiter avec une nana, mais bon c'est tout comme.''_

En plus d'être complètement fausse, cette anecdote a eu pour effet de provoquer l'hilarité générale. De un, _j'ai_ accepté Tyler dans mon appartement. De deux, il m'a demandé mon nom au bout de 4 mois de cohabitation, quand- bourré - il a décidé de m'adresser la parole pour la première fois (une histoire assez drôle que je développerai à l'avenir). Mais bon, jusque-là tout va bien, j'ai l'habitude de ses petits mensonges destinés à attirer l'attention. Non, ce qui est vraiment con, c'est que ses collègues ont décidé de m'appeler _Barbara_. Que Tyler a décidé de m'appeler _Barbara_ à partir de ce jour. Et que, maintenant, TOUT LE MONDE pense que je m'appelle _Barbara_! En retournant bosser, M. Scott m'a nommé _''Enseigne Isaak''_ après s'être brièvement excusé (non sans un sourire en coin) de s'être trompé jusqu'à maintenant... Je dois maintenant préciser à tout le monde que Barbara est mon foutu nom de famille. J'ai conscience de ne pas être un modèle de masculinité, comme j'ai conscience du manque de nécessité d'être irrité par cette situation, mais tout de même. Merde quoi !

Une fois de retour à nos postes, Ethan a profité de ma contrariété pour cracher sur Tyler. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans sa manière d'en parler. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il le détestait, il m'a juste dit qu'il connaissait ce genre de personnalité et que je n'avais rien à y gagner à traîner avec lui. Encore quelqu'un qui ne comprend pas pourquoi nous sommes amis. Ethan n'est ni le premier ni le dernier à se poser cette question.

J'ai passé la deuxième partie de ma journée de travail à courir d'un bout à l'autre du vaisseau. John Lars, le cadet maladroit, devait normalement contrôler les nacelles avec moi. La tâche n'étant pas prioritaire, il n'a pas été remplacé. Mais bon, je suis plein d'abnégation et j'ai la naïveté d'un enseigne, les tâches ingrates risquent d'être mon quotidien, autant s'y mettre tout de suite. C'est sportif, vous savez, de faire des allers-retours continus entre les deux propulseurs principaux du vaisseau. Quatre longues heures à relever les données, vérifier l'équilibre des panneaux, la jauge de combustible, l'intégrité des turbines, entendre des _''hey Barbara !''_ à chaque passage _,_ suivi de rires goguenards. La vie est si bien faite... (tu as de la chance Tyler, je ne suis pas rancunier.)

Mon quart a pris fin à 16 heures, comme prévu (je précise, parce qu'Ethan a fait des heures supplémentaires). J'ai décidé de flâner dans le vaisseau pour décompresser un peu. J'y ai recroisé Elly qui m'a proposé de me faire visiter l'infirmerie. Je dois avouer que l'idée d'imposer ma présence dans un lieu tenu par l'ours grincheux qu'est docteur McCoy ne m'a pas réellement enchanté. Heureusement, le calme régnait dans la grande salle de soin. Mis à part Elly et John Lars il n'y avait personne. J'ai pu discuter avec ledit John, un petit gars de 17 ans, timide, mais gentil comme tout. Il n'a pas arrêté de s'excuser de son absence. Travailler seul m'a épuisé, mais ça restait vivable. J'ai passé plus de temps à le rassurer qu'à en apprendre sur lui. Bref, la fin de journée s'est passé sans problème.

Bon, attention, je vais parler comme une collégienne émotionnée, mais j'ai croisé le capitaine Kirk dans un couloir. Voilà, c'est tout. Je l'ai juste croisé, et ça a fait ma soirée... Lamentable.

 _Ahem !_ Nous devrions atteindre Sigma V dans quelques heures. On m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une mission de routine, mais honnêtement je suis du genre à prévoir le pire. Dans le doute, vaut mieux que je sois parfaitement reposé.

 **\- FIN DE L'ENTRÉE -**

* * *

 _Traitement des enregistrements 2 et 3 en cours.  
_ _Nombre d'informations liées à l'enquête trouvé : 3  
_ _Niveau d'implication : important_

* * *

 _ **''Important''**_

L'écho de ce dernier mot n'eut pas le temps de mourir qu'un vent de protestation s'éleva de l'estrade. Il se tortillait nerveusement sur son assise en tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque. De là où il se trouvait il pouvait voir la totalité des personnes présentes. Ethan semblait à deux doigts de suffoquer, Elly lui pressait amicalement le bras, le juge tentait de calmer la foule et la défense de prendre la parole. Le capitaine le fixait, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à soutenir son regard. Être mis à nu, comme ça, devant une centaine de personne n'avait rien d'agréable.

\- Ça n'a rien d'incriminant ! protesta la foule.

\- Votre honneur, tenta l'avocat de Kirk, je ne vois pas en quoi...

\- Silence ! hurla le juge en frappant la cloche beaucoup trop fort, je réclame le silence !

Tandis que le calme revenait, il s'autorisa à lever les yeux vers Kirk qui, malgré la situation, affichait un air confiant. Son regard semblait dire '' _Ça n'a aucune importance. Ne t'en veux pas''_. Et pourtant, il s'en voulait. La seule chose qui, à la base, le l'empêchait de tenir un journal était l'éventualité qu'il puisse être écouté. Ce cas précis faisait partie des pires scénarios possibles. Non seulement on l'écoutait publiquement, mais surtout de _manière légale._ Il risqua un coup d'œil en direction de l'accusation, les yeux perçant de l'Amiral lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. La panique l'envahi soudainement, il ne voulait pas être là. Il ne voulait pas ça ! Sa respiration s'emballa, il commençait à trembler. Il voulait fuir. Fuir loin du bruit. Loin de ces regards. Loin des oreilles violant son intimité. Loin de tout.

\- Veuillez poursuivre la diffusion, fini par dire le juge visiblement agacé, êtes-vous prêt lieutenant-commandant Barbara ?

Isaak ne sut pas par quel miracle il parvint à garder le contrôle, mais le soutien muet de Kirk devait y être pour beaucoup. Il se redressa et inspira profondément.

\- Continuez.

* * *

 _AH ! Le coup du procès ? Réellement ?_  
 _Le cliché est demandé à la barre !_

 _Bref. J'ai actuellement une faim de loup... Cette information est inutile, mais je tenais à partager les manifestations de mon corps avec vous. Il parait que parler de choses personnelles donne un sentiment de proximité avec le public.  
_


End file.
